Just another Hogwarts Story
by Radieschen
Summary: Mädchen lernt Jungen kennen. Mädchen mag Jungen nicht. Junge mag Mädchen auch irgendwie nicht. Das Alte irgendwie neu verpacken. Give it a try.


**Older and wiser? Hoffentlich. **

**Es gehört mir nichts, außer einem schlechten Gewissen, dass ich so lange die unvollendete andere Story hier stehen habe. Die Figuren, die ihr nicht aus den Büchern kennt, gehören mir, der Rest J.K. Rowling.**

**Sagt mir, wenn ihr es gut findet - das freut mich. Sagt mir vor allem aber, wenn es euch nicht gefällt - das freut mich noch mehr.**

* * *

„Stanislava, hör sofort mit dem Gezappel auf, das macht keinen guten Eindruck."

„Du hast lila Haare! Ich glaube das irritiert viel mehr!" Ich verschränkte trotzig die Hände vor meiner Brust und musterte ihre Gestalt. Sie sah aus wie ein Topmodel. Groß, schlank und wunderschön. Hoffentlich hatte ich die gleichen Gene. Ihre lila Haare fielen glatt bis unter die Schulterblätter und in ihrem Blick war immer eine Spur Arroganz zu finden. Auch jetzt, als sie mich tadelnd ansah.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, sah mich um und hörte ganz und gar nicht damit auf, nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten. Ich schien wohl die Einzige zu sein, die sich nicht in einem Zustand freudiger Erregung befand und so schnell wie möglich in die alte Lok einsteigen wollte.

Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz. Gerade hatte ich einen Jungen in meinem Alter entdeckt, dem es wohl annähernd so gegen den Strich zu gehen schien wie mir. „Kannst du mir noch mal erklären", brummte ich missmutig vor mich hin, „wieso ich dort hin muss?"

„Na hör mal! Ich denke, wenn du die Chance hast diese Erfahrung zu machen, wären wir doch des Wahnsinns, wenn du sie nicht nutzen würdest." Lisaveta betrachtete abwesend ihre Fingernägel und ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Als ob es nicht schon reicht... Werden wir eben noch freakiger... super... Erfahrungen, ha....". Ich war wirklich genervt. _Wirklich_.

„Was hast du gesagt, meine Kleine?" Lisaveta sah mich fragend an und sich dann interessiert um. Ich konnte es überhaupt nicht leiden, wenn sie mich so nannte. Und das wusste sie auch.

„Nichts. Alles super. Ich werde unvergessliche Erfahrungen machen", flötete ich bevor ich Lisaveta umarmte, um meinem Schicksal entgegenzutreten. Gut, vielleicht übertrieb ich dabei ein wenig. Aber wie sollte sich denn eine 11-jährige sonst fühlen, wenn sie in den Norden Großbritanniens geschickt wird.

Genervt klemmte ich also den Käfig mit meiner immer schlafenden Eule Schlomo (ehrlich, da stimmt doch was nicht) irgendwie zwischen meine Arme und schnappte mir das Buch, das aus Lisavetas Tasche herausschaute, worauf sie ein entrüstetes „Stanislava!" verlauten ließ, auf meinen Blick aber besiegt die Hände hob.

„Schreib mir", rief sie mir hinterher als ich gerade dabei war nun doch in die Lok einzusteigen. Noch einmal kurz winken. Ausatmen. Abteil finden.

Ich schlurfte förmlich durch die Waggons auf der Suche nach einem leeren Abteil. In meinem Kopf konnte ich die tadelnde Stimme von Lisaveta hören, die mich ermahnte die Beine zu heben, aber ich verdrehte angesichts meiner paranoiden Charakterzüge wieder nur die Augen.

Ernsthaft, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Jedes Abteil an dem ich vorbeikam war mit älteren Schülern besetzt (und ich hatte großen Respekt vor Älteren, also schied das als Abteil aus). Sollten tatsächlich Gleichaltrige im Abteil gewesen sein, waren es entweder sich mit Essen bewerfende Jungs, Mädchen, die gerade dabei waren es zu genießen nicht mehr unter der Kontrolle ihrer Eltern zu stehen und sich mit dem Lippenstift von Mama schminkten oder Leute, die ganz nett aussahen, dann aber schon so viele waren, dass das Abteil besetzt war. Das musste Karma sein.

Genervter als jemals zuvor stapfte ich zum Ende des Zuges, riss die letzte Abteiltür auf und fand das Abteil leer vor. Etwas glücklicher legte ich den Käfig hin und schmiss mich quer über die Sitze und schlug das Buch auf, das ich Lisaveta geklaut hatte. „Der Kleine Hobbit". Aha.

„Hi", wurde ich kurz darauf aus meiner Lesekonzetrationsphase gerissen, „darf ich...?" Ein Mädchen stand etwas unschlüssig in der Tür und deutete in das Abteil. Von unten, schließlich lag ich immer noch auf den Sitzen, sah ich zu ihr hoch und nickte schließlich, bevor ich mich aufsetzte. „Sorry, dass ich dich gestört habe, aber es war wirklich kein Abteil mehr frei. Also, es waren schon noch Abteile frei, aber..." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Schon okay. Ging mir genauso. Ich bin Stanislava." Ich hielt ihr die Hand hin und grinste schräg. Sie war wirklich hübsch, eigentlich hatte ich Angst vor hübschen Mädchen.

„Ich bin Lily." Sie kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und schmiss ihre Tasche auf den Sitz mir gegenüber bevor sie angewidert aufschrie.

„Was, was, was?" Erschrocken sprang ich auf und sah Lily mit großen Augen an. „Was ist los, Lily?" Statt einer Antwort zeigte mir Lily ihre Hand und drehte sich um. „Ist da irgendwas?"

Ich kräuselte die Lippen und lachte kurz auf, zumindest bis Lily sich umdrehte und mich böse anstarrte. Ihr gesamter Rücken und Teile ihres Hinterkopfs waren mit Schokoladensoße bedeckt. „Dein Rücken. Schokoladensoße."

„Das ist ja widerlich. Ehrlich, welcher Idiot macht denn so was?" Lily zog behutsam das Shirt aus und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie es sich ansah. Ich konnte mir sehr gut vorstellen, woher das kam. Mit Essen herumwerfende, unreife Jungs. Gut, ich war genauso alt. Aber _ich_ warf nicht mit Essen um mich. „Ist das Schokolade? Naja, egal. Dann zieh ich mir eben jetzt schon diesen komischen Umhang an..." Lily murmelte vor sich hin und kramte dabei in ihrer Tasche. Ich rümpfte die Nase. Umhang. Ich mochte eigentlich meine Jeans sehr gerne...

„Sag mal, bist du auch so aufgeregt wie ich?" Lily riss mich mit dieser Frage aus meinen Gedanken und ich knurrte kurz auf. „Nein. Ich will da nicht hin." Düster kniff ich die Augen zusammen und schmollte.

„Aber das ist doch eine wunderbare Erfahrung, die wir machen können. Bevor ich diesen Brief bekam, wusste ich noch nicht einmal, dass so etwas wie Magie existiert. Ich finde das soooo spannend." Lily sah mich mit großen, funkelnden Augen an.

„Du klingst wie Lisaveta", brummelte ich vor mich hin. „Lisaveta ist die Frau, die dich hier her gebracht hat?" Lily sah mich neugierig an.

„Ja, nicht zu übersehen, oder?"

„Ich hätte auch gerne eine so coole Schwester."

„Äh...ja", entgegnete ich nur und wir schwiegen.

„Du sprichst komisch", plapperte Lily nach einer Weile wieder los und sah mich auffordernd an. „Na und?" Wenn sie Antworten von mir wollte, musste sie fragen. Auf Andeutungen hatte ich gerade weder Lust noch Nerven. „Warum sprichst du komisch?" _Geht doch_, dachte ich mir. „Weil ich nicht aus Großbritannien komme."

„Und woher dann?" Was war das, ein Verhör? Ich brummelte vor mich hin und Lily hob abwehrend die Hände. „Stanislava, ich will dich nur kennenlernen. Ich glaube du bist cool. Immerhin hast du keinen Lippenstift der Hand..." Ich grinste kurz, jeder der mir Komplimente machte war mir auch sympathisch. Ich war nämlich wirklich cool. Außerdem wollte ich unbedingt mal richtige Freunde haben. „Sorry Lily. Ich bin gerade nicht sehr höflich, ich weiß."

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern und holte ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche. Ich konnte den Einband von _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ erkennen und widmete mich wieder dem Hobbit, konnte mich aber nicht richtig konzentrieren. Ich musste wirklich an mir arbeiten, wenn ich nicht immer alleine sein wollte. Vielleicht war Hogwarts wirklich eine gute Möglichkeit aus mir einen besseren Mensch zu machen. Ok, wieder Übertreibungen.

„Ursprünglich kommt meine Familie aus Bulgarien. Geboren bin ich in der Ukraine, aufgewachsen in Russland, Tschechien und den USA." Ich verzog das Gesicht und klappte mein Buch geräuschvoll zu. „Von allem ein bisschen."

„Irre", sagte Lily nur und starrte mich verblüfft an, „das muss ja spannend sein!" „Geht so", erwiderte ich nur. Meine Sprachkenntnisse konnte mir wohl so schnell keiner nachmachen, aber richtig eingelebt hatte ich mich dafür auch nirgendwo. Schwierig, wenn man immer nur hin- und her flog. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass ich ganze sieben Jahre mehr oder weniger in einem Land verbringen würde. Zweiter Punkt für Hogwarts.

„Ich war mal in Frankreich im Urlaub. Mehr leider nicht." Lily kicherte kurz und auch ich lächelte. „Was denkst du, in welches Haus kommst du?" Sie sah mich fragend an.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube Ravenclaw wäre ganz cool." Und ehe ich mich versah, war ich in eine Unterhaltung darüber verwickelt, welche Vor- und welche Nachteile jedes einzelne Haus hatte. Lily schien ganz okay zu sein und ich war glücklich darüber jemanden getroffen zu haben mit dem ich mich verstand. Wenn man die ganze Zeit durch die Weltgeschichte reist, ist es nicht einfach schnell Freunde zu finden. Umso leichter war es mit Lily. Schnell war die Zugfahrt vorbei und wir fanden uns in einer riesigen Halle stehend wieder.

„Wir müssen einen Hut aufsetzen? Ich dachte wir müssten einen Fragebogen ausfüllen oder so", flüsterte ich Lily zu und atmete erleichtert auf. „Ich hatte schon Angst, dass wir zaubern müssen...", antwortete eine ebenfalls erleichterte Lily bevor sie aufgerufen wurde und leicht schwankend zu dem Hut lief, der laut _Gryffindor_ rief, kurz nachdem sie ihn aufgesetzt hatte.

In Gedanken versunken betrachtete ich die vier großen Tische, die in der Halle standen und um die bereits die älteren Jahrgänge saßen und uns Erstklässler aufmerksam musterten. Unangenehm. Während ich mich umblickte erkannte ich den Jungen wieder, den ich auf dem Bahngleis schon gesehen hatte und der ebenfalls keine große Lust gehabt hatte hierher nach Hogwarts zu kommen, zumindest sah das so aus. Er hatte die Hände in den Taschen vergraben und unterhielt sich flüsternd mit einem anderen Jungen. Uninteressant.

„Mrazova, Stanislava."

Seufzend trat ich den Gang des Schicksals an (seien wir ehrlich, übertreiben kann ich gut) und ließ mir einen alten, verstaubten Hut auf den Kopf setzen, der auch gleich damit begann in meinem Kopf vor sich hin zu plappern.

_Mhm, meine Liebe, was haben wir denn hier... interessant... schwierig... bissig und verschlagen, vielleicht Slytherin?... Nein, Ravenclaw... nein, das passt auch nicht..._

Bitte was? Slytherin? Bissig und verschlagen. Jetzt reichts aber. Ich musste mich ja nicht von einem Hut beleidigen lassen. Verärgert griff ich nach der Hutkrempe und zog ihn mir schon vom Kopf, als er laut _Gryffindor_ rief und ich ihn böse anfunkelte und zischte, „Ich verbitte mir, dass jemand, auch ein ... nein, _besonders_ ein Hut so mit mir redet."

„Miss Mrazova, hier geht's entlang..." Ich spürte eine Hand auf meinem Rücken, die mich sanft in Richtung des Gryffindortisch schob und ließ mich neben Lily fallen, die schon vor mir die Auswahlprozedur über sich ergehen lassen musste und auch hier gelandet war.

„Gut, dass ich wenigstens dich habe", flüsterte sie mir zu und ich griff nach ihrer Hand und sah sie verzweifelt an. „Der Hut hat gesagt ich bin bissig und verschlagen...", jammerte ich leise. Lily drückte meine Hand und sagte, „Zu mir hat er gesagt, dass mein Mut meine Intelligenz überwiegt. Unverschämtheit." „Wir hassen ihn, okay?" „Okay", erwiderte Lily nur.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Lily und ich die einzigen beiden Mädchen waren, die nach Gryffindor kamen. Vier kamen nach Hufflepuff, fünf nach Ravenclaw und fünf nach Slytherin. Wir waren wirklich sehr wenige Mädchen in unserem Jahrgang. Umso besser, dass ich mich gut mit Lily verstand... Außer uns beiden wurden noch die Jungs nach Gryffindor geschickt, die sich in dem Abteil mit Essen beworfen hatten, ein kränklicher und ein dicklicher Junge und ein Zwillingspaar. Gute Ausbeute würde ich sagen. Wir sahen alle unterschiedlich aus und nach dem Auftreten zu urteilen schienen wir auch alle unterschiedliche Typen zu sein, nicht so wie beispielsweise die Erstklässler aus Slytherin, die durch die Reihe weg einen bösen Blick und schwarze Haare hatten. Ein wenig mehr Klischee, bitte.

Lily und ich schlugen ordentlich beim Festmahl zu und waren überglücklich, als wir endlich in unser Zimmer gehen konnten. Wir waren hundemüde. Außerdem wollte ich Lisaveta noch schreiben, wozu hatte ich denn meine dauerschlafende Eule Schlomo denn sonst.

„Iiiiiiiiiih!!!!!!!!" Ich schrak aus meinen Gedanken auf und drehte mich zu der Verursacherin des Lärms um. „Lily, was ist los mit dir?"

Lily drehte sich zu mir um und ich konnte erkennen, dass ihre linke Gesichtshälfte mit Schokoladensoße überzogen war. Déjà-vu? Zornig drehte sie sich zu einem Jungen mit Brille um und begann zu fluchen, „Was zum Teufel soll das?!" Aber anstatt sich zu entschuldigen nahm der grinsende Junge wieder seinen Löffel und warf ein Stück Schokopudding nach ihr. Das war schon ein wenig dreist.

„Was... warum machst du so etwas?" Ich spürte wie Lily Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Der Junge grinste breit und sagte: „Alle guten Dinge sind drei!" Mitleidig sah ich zu Lily und warf dem anderen Jungen, der gerade angefangen hatte, schallend loszulachen, einen finsteren Blick zu. Lily stand wütend auf und stapfte auf die Mädchentoilette um sich das Gesicht zu waschen und der Kleinkrieg zwischen Lily und dem Jungen, dessen Name James Potter war, hatte begonnen...

_Liebe Lisaveta,_

_ich bin gut angekommen und schicke dir heute noch Schlomo. Ernsthaft, ich mache mir ein wenig Sorgen um dieses Tier. Es ist so lethargisch. _

_Wie auch immer. Vielleicht hattest du mal wieder Recht und die Schule ist nicht so schlimm wie ich dachte. Ich habe eine nette Zimmerpartnerin, ihr Name ist Lily Evans. Sie ist wirklich nett und sympathisch und ich glaube, sie ist cool. _

_Also nicht, dass ich in der Vergangenheit durch strebsames Verhalten geglänzt habe. Aber ich muss zugeben, ich bin seeeehr gespannt auf den Unterricht. Wir sind nur zwei Mädchen in unserem Haus. Ich bin nach Gryffindor gekommen. Frag mich nicht warum. Wir mussten einen Hut aufsetzen (!), der uns dann in die verschiedenen Häuser geschickt hat. Während ich den Hut aufhatte, hat er in meinem Kopf geredet. Das war ein wenig verrückt, aber was hatte ich erwartet. Er hat gesagt, dass ich bissig und verschlagen sei. Ich finde das ist eine Beleidigung. Gut, ich bin nicht das nette Mädchen von Nebenan, aber das ist dann mehr die Schuld deiner Erziehung als von mir. _

_Außerdem sind hier noch sechs Jungs. Zwei davon sind außerordentlich unverschämt. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich sie mag. Ich glaube, die beiden halten einfach zu viel von sich. Es gibt noch ein Zwillingspaar, aber bis auf dass sie jeder verwechselt (was ein wenig lustig ist) sind sie vollkommen langweilig. Außerdem noch ein kleiner, dünner Junge und ein kleiner, dicker._

_Genug davon. Die Lehrer sehen alle ganz verrückt aus, das mag ich aber eigentlich. Ansonsten weiß ich nicht, was ich dir noch schreiben sollte. Das Essen ist toll und so. Ich schreibe dir bald wieder, ja?_

_Gib nicht zu viel Geld aus und wenn doch, dann kauf mir auch was Tolles._

_Ich hab dich lieb, _

_Slava_

_P.S.: Das Buch schicke ich dir zurück. Wozu brauche ich denn_ hier _Fantasy. Auch wenn es nur ein Roman ist. Schick mir bitte ein neues Buch. Ein tolles. Eines, in dem keine fantastischen Wesen vorkommen. Danke._


End file.
